Battling it Out
by n00dlemporium
Summary: When eight people entered an elite school for battling and coordinating, they expected a wild ride. And they got it. Crazed fangirls, difficult competitions, and drama. But who would've predicted all the love in the air? Even though times can be tough, they'll have to pull through and battle it out. IS CS PS ORS
1. Chapter 1: Granted wishes

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please don't leave any negative comments. I would appreciate constructive criticism or suggestions though. Italics are thoughts or flashbacks and spoken words are enclosed in "". ****Thanks for reading. Enjoy! (Rated T just in case)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Granted Wishes<p>

Dawn

I woke up to my mom calling me from downstairs. "DAWN! Wake up, you have mail!" I groggily cracked my eyes open and glanced at my pink alarm clock. 10:37am. I snuggled back into my warm, fluffy comforter and drifted off before...

"DAWN BERLITZ, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SEND GLAMEOW UP THERE!" I involuntarily shuddered as I jerked awake. I've gotten woken up by Glameow before, and let's just say it involves a lot of fury swipes, screaming, and pain. LOTS of pain. I grumbled incoherently and rolled out of my warm, loving..., inviting... okay Dawn, stop thinking about your bed! Focus!

A blast of cold air assaulted me when I got out of bed unwillingly, and I shivered as I pulled a hoodie over my pajama top. Sinnoh was generally a cold place, even if it was currently summertime. Although I had been living here my whole life, I had never gotten used to the cold drafts.

I reluctantly shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I saw my mom grinning at me maniacally. I saw an important looking envelope in one hand, and a coffee mug in the other. She held the envelope out to me. "Open it Dawn! You'll LOVE this surprise!" She exclaimed.

I covered my morning sensitive ears and shot Mom a grouchy look.

"Mom, could you keep it down? How are you so happy in the morning?" I complained, still grumpy about waking up "early". I reached out, took it carefully, and looked at my envelope. My OPENED envelope. My mom remained her sunny self while I raised my eyebrow at her. "I couldn't resist! Anyways, just read it already!" My mom said, excitedly gesturing towards the envelope. I smiled despite myself and tugged the letter out of the torn pocket.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Berlitz_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Champion's Academy, school of pokemon battling and coordinating. We have watched reruns of your contests and we can see you have lots of potential. The staff especially love your amazing and creative appeals and combination moves. If you choose to enroll, be here on September 4th at 12:00pm. Everything you need will be provided here on campus. We hope to see you there!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Champions Lance and Cynthia_

My mouth fell open as I gaped at my mom, who was laughing at my speechless expression. I had dreamed of going to this school ever since I became a coordinator. People had always dubbed me as "Johanna Berlitz's daughter" or "the top coordinator's daughter". I had worked hard to make a title for myself and going to Champion's Academy was a goal of mine, along with becoming a top coordinator. I had already won several ribbon cups at multiple grand festivals, but that left going to this school.

I finally spoke up. "M-mom. Is this a joke?" I stuttered, disbelief coloring my tone.

"Dawn, you know I wouldn't joke about this. I'm just so proud of you!" My mom gave me a warm hug, but suddenly she pulled back. "Wait, you leave in three days! We need to pack your stuff."

I started to fret. "Okay, I need to bring LOTS of clothes. I need hair stuff too, like my hair straightener-"

"Dawn."

"Oh yeah! I need more clothes!"

"Dawn."

"I'll just go shopping!"

"Dawn."

"OH NO, what if I don't buy enough clothes?!"

"DAWN!" I snapped out of my panic attack and looked at my mom, who looked irritated and amused at the same time. "Calm down, I'll help you pack. Just don't overpack like you usually do."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Mom."

"Wait Dawn," My mom remembered,"you'll be flying to Kanto and staying at Leaf's house with May and Misty. They also got in!" I cheered happily and ran upstairs to pack as I thought,'_This day couldn't get any better!'_

* * *

><p>I wish I didn't pack so quickly. I spent the next couple of days bored out of my mind, usually dozing around on my phone. Today I had Piplup out with me as I sat there, daydreaming about the school. In fact, I was so deep in that I didn't see how annoyed my little penguin was getting until he loudly chirped,"PIPLUP!" and started pecking me on the head.<p>

"AUGH! Why you little- Come back here!" I shrieked, chasing Piplup. I ended up chasing my pokemon outside and into my backyard. I had a fairly large house and backyard, my mom being a top coordinator and all. The yard was big enough that my pokemon could run and play comfortably (even Mamoswine!). There was a small pond where they could cool off and swim too.

I caught up to Piplup and grabbed hold of him. I'd like to say it's because I'm fast but in reality, he just tripped over his own feet and I took advantage of my pokemon's clumsiness.

"Okay," I began,"you got me outside. What do you want?" Piplup hopped out of my arms and shot a bubblebeam to the sky. Afterwards, he shot up and started pecking the bubbles with his elongated beak. Piplup landed and puffed his tiny chest out with pride.

"Did you want to show me your move?" I asked unsurely.

"Pip piplup."

"No? Well, why did you come outside?" I puzzled.

"PIP!" Piplup groaned facepalming. (Would it be facepalming or faceflippering?) He then gestured towards himself and mimicked me ordering him around. Then, Piplup shot some bubbles towards the sky.

"...Did you want to train?" I guessed, not certain of what Piplup wanted. He chirped with excitement and bounced around happily. Then it dawned on me (no pun intended). I haven't trained my pokemon in over a month!

Piplup ran inside and emerged a few minutes later, trying to balance all my pokeballs in his flippers. I quickly grabbed them before he hurt himself again.

"Alright everyone, spotlight!" I sang, tossing my pokeballs in the air and watching as 5 forms burst out, materializing into my beloved pokemon.

"Mamo!"

"Chippah!"

"Buneary, bun!"

"Kiss kiss!"

"Cynda!"

Piplup became overly excited seeing all his friends and ran over to them. I watched Piplup trip again and tumble head over heels until he came to a stop at Mamoswine's feet.

Togekiss immediately flew over and helped him up, her motherly side coming out. Mamoswine went searching for food, while Pachirisu wildly bounced around, chattering loudly. Buneary hopped around and talked to Togekiss and Piplup. Cyndaquil was the only calm one, sleepily curling up into a ball and snoozing.

"Hello?" I called,"guys?"

I started trying to get their attention. I called them individually, and I sat there to see if they would notice me. I even screamed at them loudly.

Finally my mom poked her head out the door with a serious look. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Dawn, you should conduct your pokemon better than this! You know better than me that you matured and became an excellent coordinator. Here, get their attention with these. They're still warm." She lightly scolded, holding out a bowl of freshly baked poffins.

I sighed before reaching out and taking the bowl. I had a flashback to all the times I attempted to give my pokemon poffins.

Flashback(s)

_"Pachirisu, that spark was amazing! Let's see, I think I have a poffin somewhere..."_

_"CHIPPAH!" Pachirisu tackled me, looking for the treats and accidentally shocked me in the process._

··········································

_"Guys, leave me alone! I don't have any more poffins for you!" I informed Piplup and Buneary. Piplup gave me a miffed look before releasing an angry bubblebeam at my face while Buneary flounced away._

_············································_

_"Here Togekiss, I have some poffins for you!" Togekiss graciously accepted the poffin but unfortunately, Mamoswine saw the snacks._

_"MAMO!"_

_"No Mamoswine, those aren't for y-ACK!"_

End of flashback

"Actually Mom, I'd rather not give them poffins right now." I said hastily, shoving the bowl back towards my mother. "Nonsense!" She replied cluelessly. Mom shoved it right back with a smile and called,"Hey everybody! Dawn has some poffins for you!"

Every pokemon's head snapped up and their eyes locked onto the bowl in my hands. I gulped and took a step back. "Now now, easy guys." I began,"There are enough for everyone! Now if we could get into a neat, single file l-oh shit."

My less dignified pokemon (*cough* everyone except Togekiss) stampeded towards us in a mad rush to get the most poffins while I was freaking out.

Well, I did what any normal person would do in this situation. I screamed and flung the bowl away as I grabbed my mom's hand and ran. We sprinted inside and I slammed the glass door shut, my chest heaving.

I glanced outside and watched my pokemon hunt for the poffins that I accidentally scattered across the yard. They had started to fight amongst themselves and were stirring up a dust cloud. Piplup had tried to take a poffin from Cyndaquil, while Togekiss tried to break up the fight. Buneary tried to land a dizzy punch on Mamoswine, but he quickly shot an ice shard at Buneary, freezing her. Pachirisu just went all out on them, electrifying anyone she laid eyes on.

'_Oh dear,'_ I thought wearily,'_this is going to be a long training session.'_

* * *

><p>I did end up getting their attention after about 30 minutes, and got in some good last minute training. I also came up with a new combination! I call it "ice chandelier"! I still need to tweak some things though. I wondered how I could make Pachirisu <strong>really<strong> shine, just like a real chandelier.

Currently I was messaging Misty, Leaf, and May. I consider them my best friends ever. We are all 16 and as close as sisters. Although we live in different regions, we met on our journeys and stayed in touch. We even visit each other a lot!

000000000000000000000000

Dawn logged on.

Dawn: Hello? Are you guys on?

May logged on.

May: DAWN! HI

Dawn: MAY!:);)

Misty logged on.

Misty: Hey Dawn!

May: Misty! I didn't know you were here!

Misty: ... You're in the same room as me.

Dawn:...

Leaf logged on.

Leaf: Hey, a group chat without me? Thanks.

Leaf: Oh HEY DAWNY!:D

Dawn: I miss you guys so much! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!

May: Yeah!

Dawn: Wait, is there anything I need to bring?

Leaf: Ooooh...

Misty: Oh no.

Leaf: Bring anything evil or prank-ish. A LOT OF IT!

I grinned at my screen. Leaf seemed sweet, but she was suprisingly devious inside.

Dawn: Sounds like a plan! What for though?

Leaf: You'll see...

Misty: What she means is she lives next door to an ass named Gary so we're surprising him tomorrow.

Gary? Who's Gary?

Dawn: Who's Gary?

May: The guy we're scaring tomorrow! :D

Misty: I think we knew that already.

Dawn: Wait, Mom's calling me. Goodnight!

Leaf: Bye!

Misty: See you tomorrow!

May: Say hi to Johanna for me!

Dawn logged off.

Misty logged off.

Leaf logged off.

May logged off.

00000000000000000000000000000000

After the group chat, I brainstormed things I could bring for the prank. I decided to ask Mom if we had anything.

"Hey Mom, do we have any water guns?" I asked casually, as if bringing a water gun was a normal thing to do.

"Yes but why?" She questioned suspiciously.

I waved my hand dismissively and replied,"Nothing you need to know about."

I thought for a moment and remembered something. "Oh yeah," I brought up,"May says hi!" My mom smiled fondly and joked,"What a sweet girl. Why can't you be like that?"

I scowled in mock-hurt before walking off. "By the way, I'm taking the water gun!" I called out. I heard a faint shout of being careful and not being a nuisance. I decided to check the basement since SOMEONE wasn't telling me where the water guns were.

I opened up a lot of boxes, but there was nothing remotely water gun-like in any of them. I spotted an old, raggedy cardboard box labeled "Toys" and wandered over to it. Opening the box wasn't fun. As I eased the flaps open, dust swirled around me like a snow globe which made me cough. I waved my hand around to try and clear the air. As the dust settled, I picked through the contents of the box and looked for a water gun.

My hand bumped against something hard and plastic. In curiosity, I pulled it out and found myself face to face with a massive water gun! It was in good shape as I had never been interested in these types of things. I could tell that it could hold a large amount of water, and the nozzle was fairly wide (meaning Gary's going to have a powerful blast of water to the face the next day).

I carefully brought it upstairs, trying to hide it from my mom.

I started to get ready to go to sleep. As I walked into the bathroom, I picked up my pink toothbrush and began brushing my teeth. Piplup waddled over and perched himself on the bathroom counter, watching me intently. I stared back at him warily.

Suddenly, he broke into a ridiculous dance, flapping around like a deranged hooligan and spinning in circles. I think he was trying to make me laugh and spit my toothpaste out, but was unsuccessful. I was still a little peeved about the poffin incident and I wasn't amused by his goofy dance.

I guess the spinning made him dizzy because he toppled off the counter and landed in a dazed heap on the ground. I stared and...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I guffawed, spraying toothpaste all over the mirror and the sink. Sometimes, I really wish I had a pretty laugh, but right now I sound like a dying man/donkey.

It took a good 3 minutes for my laughter to die down, while Piplup was just angry and embarrassed. "Haha," I chortled, wiping a tear off my face and trying to catch my breath,"thanks for falling off the sink! That made my day!"

I cheerfully began wiping toothpaste off the mirror and rinsing my mouth with water. Then I changed into my pink nightgown, turned off the lights, and crawled underneath my covers.

I was so ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Our crazy reunion

**To anyone who was wondering, I'm making them all 16. (Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, Drew, May, Dawn, and Paul)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Our crazy reunion<p>

Dawn

I waited impatiently in the car as my mom rushed to get something in the house. "Mom! We're going to miss my flight!" I hollered, fidgeting in my seat. It was kind of a long drive to the airport. Since Twinleaf was too tiny, we didn't have one and we have to drive to Jubilife City.

"I'm coming!" I heard Mom say faintly from inside. I sighed. My mom always said that but comes out like, 10 minutes later. To my surprise, she came out quickly and seated herself in the car. She pulled out of the driveway and I thought,'_Goodbye house, I'll miss you.'_

My mom was talking a mile a minute on the way to the airport. She was giving me advice like "Don't forget to clean your room! Your other roommates won't like to share a room with you then!" or "Remember to keep up with your grades! And keep May, Misty, and Leaf close to you."

The conversation was mostly one-sided however; I found myself imagining my roommates, my dorm, my classes and mostly, my soon to be independent life. Going to this school would mean I'm going to have more freedom. Would it be fun? Or would I miss home?

These kinds of questions consumed my mind, and I didn't realize we reached the airport until my mom interrupted my ongoing train of thought.

"Dawn? We're here." She said breaking the silence. With stiff legs, I stepped out of the car and instantly shielded my eyes from the glaring sun. It was really warm today. Like, unusually warm today. '_I wish I didn't wear this sweater!'_ I complained inwardly as I fanned my face.

I walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Heaving my multiple suitcases out was a burden. Since I was staying at Champion's Academy for a year, I brought a lot of luggage. And I mean A LOT of luggage!I brought two giant suitcases, both for clothes, toiletries, that sort of stuff. One was slightly emptier than the other in case I buy or receive anything there.

I also brought a duffel bag filled with extra stuff to make my dorm more like home. I might have also snuck the water gun in the duffel, but no one needed to know that.

My mom and I walked into the airport, struggling with all my baggage. I breathed a sigh of relief when a rush of cold, refreshing air swirled around me, cooling me down. I wiped some sweat off my brow and kept walking, oblivious to the fact that my mom had stopped. I didn't see where I was going and before I knew it...

SMACK!

I ran headfirst into someone's chest, stumbled back, and fell on my butt. "Owww," I moaned, clutching my head.

"Tch, pathetic."

I looked up at the guy I ran into. He looked to be about my age, with purple hair. He was maybe a foot taller than me, and he had an irritated scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm really sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" I apologized. He looked down at me and snorted. Then he just walked off.

I huffed angrily and stood up, brushing my clothes off. "Who does he think he is?" I muttered to myself, watching his retreating figure. Then I looked around and realized my mom was way behind me.

I walked over to her with a sheepish grin and said,"Sorry! I didn't know you stopped walking."

"Dawn! Be more careful, you ran into that poor guy! Did you apologize?" She chided

"As a matter of fact, I did!" I replied before mentally adding,_'But I was the unfortunate one!' _

"Come on, we have to go through the security and get our tickets." My mom said, gesturing towards the counter in front of us.

The airport process was really boring. We had to have a guard check us with an x-ray thing and check our bags.

"Mom, when will this be over?" I whined, slumping over and leaning on her shoulder. She sighed before rubbing her temples and responding,"I don't know Dawn, it depends on how many people there are and how quickly they move."

I looked at the line we were in. Luckily, it didn't seem too long, and we would be out shortly.

My mother and I got out around 15 minutes later and were currently waiting so I could board my plane. We just sat down in one of the blue plastic chairs and watched the gate to the plane. Suddenly, a flight attendant called out,"Flight no.26, Jubilife to Viridian City! Flight no.26, Jubilife to Viridian City!" Pallet Town was also too small to have its own airport.

"Oh! That's you!" My mom exclaimed. I sprang up and grabbed hold of my carry-on bag. We walked over to the gate quickly and went through the weird tunnel thing that led to the airplane. Mom stopped me right before I was about to board.

"Dawn," She began hesitantly,"You'll be faced with a whole new challenge there. Regular contests usually have normal trainers participating. But the people at the academy are excellent trainers, the best of the best. I just want you to be careful and have a great experience."

I began tearing up at the thought of not seeing my mom for a long time and sniffed,"I love you Mom! No need to worry!"

Mom hugged me and whispered,"When you say that is when I worry the most. But I wasn't kidding when I said I was extremely proud of you yesterday." Then she let go and I stepped into the plane.

I went through the aisle and found my seat, which was a window seat. I sat down and stared out my window. _'I guess this is it.' _I thought,_'I'm on my own now.'_

The plane ride was just, meh. It was a six hour long ride, so I should arrive at Leaf's house around 4 o'clock pm. The only other person in my row was an old man, who slept the entire time. There WAS a baby in the back who wouldn't shut up though, and kept crying and crying and crying until I was ready to tear my hair out. What really pissed me off, is that the parents didn't try to calm the baby down at all. I just plugged my earbuds into my phone and went to sleep.

I ended up sleeping through the entire plane ride, and woke up when the airplane was bumping up against the landing strip. Sleepily, I looked around and got up when the plane stopped moving.

I stretched as I stepped into the aisle and looked at my carry-on bag. It was on a high shelf above my head and I couldn't quite reach it. The old man in my row had to get it for me. "Here you go!" The old man said cheerfully, handing me my bag. "Oh, thank you so much!" I said gratefully taking it from him. I got off the plane and headed for the main building.

I wondered where I should go next when I remembered my mom saying,"Leaf's mother will be waiting at the baggage claim to pick you up. Just remember to go there after you exit the plane."

Truthfully, I was new to this airport and didn't know where to find the baggage claim. I couldn't seem to find any signs either. A airport attendant walked up and asked if I needed help with anything.

"Actually, can you tell me how to get to the baggage claim?" I asked.

"Of course! Just take a left down there and you should see it. It's hard to miss." The woman answered, pointing to my right. I thanked her and walked down there. I found my station and started waiting for my luggage to pop out of the hole.

All of a sudden, I was tackled from behind and knocked to the ground. Someone was sitting on my back and was ignoring my noises of protest when I hear,"DAWN! I missed you!"

"WE missed you!"

"Uh May, I think you should get off of Dawn now. You're causing a scene and she's kinda suffocating."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"NO! I meant that she's face down and there's someone on her back!"

"Oh."

I felt the pressure come off my back and I rolled over, gasping for air. I looked up and saw May, Misty, and, Leaf grinning madly at me. My best friends.

"GUYS!" I tried cheering, but came out like a gasp/hack/cough/rasp.

"Come on, let's go get your suitcases and go home." Leaf proposed, dragging me towards the machine with Misty and May trailing behind us. We walked around the thing but saw no sign of my hot pink suitcase, my navy blue suitcase, or my black duffel bag.

May shouted,"I found one!" The next thing we know, May ran over to it, tripped over her own feet, and toppled onto the moving conveyor belt. We all stared at her and then we exploded with laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" I said, cracking up. Misty roared with laughter while Leaf was trying to breathe. "Oww... I can't... stomach...hurts!" She cried, gasping for breath and clutching her sides. Even her mom slipped a giggle.

May laid in a dazed heap on the still moving conveyor belt. The belt slowly carried her past us, and made a full circle around. A familiar looking black duffel bag popped out of the hole and hit May on the head. "Ow! What's in this thing?" She cried, rubbing her head. She looked at the bag and instantly recognized it. "Wait, I found your duffel bag Dawn!"

We eventually helped May off and got my luggage. The car ride to Leaf's home in Pallet Town was filled with laughter, chattering, and happy people catching up with each other.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Dawn, Misty, May, and Leaf sat in Leaf's bedroom talking and just hanging out.

"I'm so glad we all got in!" May said happily,"I don't think I would survive alone!"

The rest of the girls agreed and talked a little more until Leaf spoke up. "Hey guys, you wanna 'meet' Gary now?"

Misty butted in before anyone could say anything. "Oh that reminds me, what did you bring Dawn?"

Dawn began talking non-stop about everything she brought. "Oh, I brought clothes, some make-up, I brought my favorite outfit, I brought my hair straightener and curler, I-" she was cut off early by Misty.

"I meant what did you bring prank-wise?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Dawn brightened up before responding,"Can you believe I found a humongous water gun lying around my house? It's massive! I also brought some silly string!"

Leaf cheered and added,"And I have some toilet paper from my house we can use. And I'm sure that we have some sharpies lying around somewhere!"

"I brought some water balloons from home!" Misty piped up. Then we all looked at May.

"What did you bring?" Dawn asked curiously. May beamed and shouted,"I have whipped cream!" Leaf looked satisfied and started getting the supplies from us. We had accumulated a large amount of items and we gathered them into a giant pile on the floor.

Misty looked at Leaf. "We should use these on Gary now!" She said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Leaf agreed and announced,"Gather 'round girls! Now here's the plan. Gary's home alone so if we ring the doorbell, he'll be the one answering. Then we're prepared for plan ambush Gary! Sound good everyone?" May shouted in approval and stuck her hand out. They all laughed and did a group cheer.

* * *

><p>May<p>

Leaf and Misty were currently stationed next to the house, hiding while Dawn and I rang the doorbell. All of our thing were hidden with the exception of Dawn's water gun. "Dawn, you should ring the doorbell now." I said, pointing at the door.

"Oh, okay." She said, walking up to the button on the side of the door. She pressed on it and you could hear a chiming noise from within the house. _'Well, here goes nothing.' _I thought, steeling myself. No one answered the door.

"Huh?" Dawn puzzled, trying to look through the window. She rang the bell again. No one answered. I looked at Leaf, who looked as confused as I did.

"Hey Leaf," I asked,"are you sure Gary's home?"

Leaf reponded with,"Yes, I'm positive, just ring the doorbell a lot. That always annoys him."

Alright, let's get down to business. I nudged Dawn and she nodded. Then, she jabbed the button furiously and an irritating ring could be heard from inside. After a while, we heard stomping and fell silent.

The door flung open and I squeaked in suprise. Instead of being cowering, Dawn steadied herself and screamed,"DIE GARY!" as she started to pump water at the person in the doorway. The boy got a cold, forceful blast of water to the face and he spluttered underneath the icy stream.

"Wait Dawn, that's not Gary!"Leaf cried out. But she was too late. The boy we assumed was Gary was already soaked from head to toe, now shivering violently. (Dawn filled the water gun up with ice water. Oops!)

Dawn abruptly stopped hosing this boy down and stared at Leaf. "Leaf! Who is this? You said he would be home alone!" She accused, frowning at her.

Leaf waved her hands in front of her frantically and countered,"I don't even know who this is!"

I took a look at the unknown guy. He had shoulder length violet hair which was dripping from the water, with onyx eyes. Before, his face was void af any emotion, but now he had a pissed off expression. He finally spoke.

"What the fuck?" He spat out,"Who the hell are you guys?!" Weelll, maybe not spoke, more like yelled.

Something seemed to click in Dawn's mind. "Wait! You're the jerk from the airport! What are you doing here?" I stared at Dawn. Did she know this guy?

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He hissed. I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off of him. I gulped.

"Seriously though, why are you here? Did you follow me?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I definitely wouldn't want to follow you anyways." The guy shot back, glaring at Dawn."Whatever, this conversation is pointless. Just go away or something." He said, walking back into the house and slamming the door. A few seconds later, the door reopened and a guy with spiky, brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Um, who are you and what did you do to Paul? He's soaking wet and really mad." The new guy asked cautiously, staring at us. I don't blame him; we're complete strangers. I saw Dawn eyeing him carefully.

"Are you Gary?" She questioned. I gave her a confused look and saw a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. _'What was she going to do?' _

The boy was starting to get freaked out and his eyes were darting back and forth between us. "... Uh, yeah I'm Gary." Gary began warily. He looked like he realized something and he continued,"Hold on, are you friends of Leaf? She probably set you up to something didn't she?"

I peeked at Leaf hiding in the foliage as she smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned and nudged Dawn again. She turned to glance at me and I gave her a thumbs up too. She smirked devilishly at Gary and he took a step back.

In one fluid motion, Dawn whipped out the water gun from behind her back and pointed it at the spiky brunette. Gary's eyes practically doubled in size which was hilarious, and I tried (and failed) to stifle a giggle.

Dawn screamed,"DIE REAL GARY!"

"Wait, what are y-AUGH!"

She let loose a torrent of icy water that smacked Gary in the face. An echoing, high pitched scream burst out of his mouth as he stumbled back and fell on his butt.

Since the water gun was so gigantic, it held a large amount of water even after we sprayed that grumpy guy named Paul. Dawn was still pumping, and the water kept coming and coming. I think Gary gave up, because he was just laying there, not trying to defend himself anymore. Either that or he just fainted. I don't know.

A flash of green caught my eye and I strained my eyes to see what was up. I caught sight of a emerald haired boy sniggering and taking a video on his phone of Gary getting annihilated by Dawn. The boy looked to be about my age; that's what I assumed because I think he's friends with Paul and Gary. I had to admit, he's pretty attractive. He was lean, with a handsome face. I didn't get a good look at him, but he had soft looking grass green hair that I- wait what am I doing? This guy's a complete stranger!

_'Snap out of it May!' _I scolded myself mentally_,'This is hardly the time!' _I turned my attention back to Gary. Water was hitting him so brutally, that it ricocheted off a little and lightly misted my face. Then I heard a voice to my left calling me.

"Psst, May! Over here!" I swiveled my head and saw Misty signalling me. I squatted next to her and asked,"What's up?"

"Here," She said, holding out my can of whipped cream,"put it to good use." I gleefully took it and shook it up. Then I wondered what Misty would be doing. "Hey, you have your water balloons?" I asked.

She grinned mischievously and held a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh!" She hushed, shooing me over to Dawn's side again,"Go spray Gary with whipped cream once Dawn's finished with him." I gave a mock salute and watched the brunette.

Eventually, the blast from the water gun did slowly die off and revealed a disoriented, drowned looking Gary. He sat up, looked around and muttered,"What just happened?"

"What happened?" I repeated, looking at my can of whipped cream,"The May attack just happened!" I lunged forward viciously and pressed the nozzle on the can, causing a fluffy, sticky mess to explode on Gary's body.

"Not the hair! Be careful!" He cried, trying and failing to shield his precious hair. I smirked but then heard some laughter from the backround. Looking up, I spotted the green headed boy chuckling. He was still videotaping Gary, but I could see that he was trying hard not to shake the phone.

He glanced up from the phone and his eyes met mine. Emeralds instantly came to mind when I saw them. His eyes were beautiful, and I found myself absorbed into them before I jolted and struggled to stay on task. _'What is wrong with me?'_ I thought, annoyed by how this random boy was affecting me.

A sputtering noise from my can interrupted my little distraction and I looked down. Whipped cream was coming out in little spurts instead of a thick stream now. I decided to cease my fire, and stepped away from Gary to admire my work.

Combined with Dawn's water gun, the whipped cream was kind of runny and gooey. Gary was still soggy, but now he was soggy AND sticky. I was sorry to say that we made a horrifying mess. The whipped cream water was starting to pool around Gary on the floor, and it was matting his once chesnut colored locks.

Dawn inspected the lifeless blob on the floor and made a disapproving tut. I watched her pull out a can of silly string (silly string?) and she just looked at the label. She slowly pointed the can at him and a thin stream of silly string shot at Gary.

The string kept coming and coming. I stared in fascination at the multicolored strands gradually covering Gary. I mean, how much silly string was in there? It was such a small can, so how does it seem like it's never-ending?

I giggled as I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures. Hey, you never know when you could need these!

Dawn was also taking some pictures on her phone. Misty and Leaf burst out of the bushes laughing their asses off. Leaf was literally rolling on the floor in hysterics while Misty was leaning on Dawn, trying to catch her breath.

I guess our noise attracted some attention; a different raven haired boy walked in through a doorway. Oops! My friends and I have a lot of talents, but keeping quiet wasn't one of them. I couldn't help it! Misty and Leaf's laughter was contagious, and I found myself cracking up just because they were. Dawn started giggling madly also. We all abruptly stopped laughing and stared at each other. Leaf smothered a laugh and my eye started twitching.

Then..."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dawn guffawed. Dawn's always had a weird laugh. They boys just stood there, looking at us like we were insane.

I think it took us like 10 minutes for us to settle down and just sit there calmly.

* * *

><p>Misty<p>

We were all seated in Gary's living room after a boy with raven hair invited us in. Gary complained. A lot. I suppose it was kind of scarring to be attacked by Dawn and May with their tools of torture, but everyone else thought it was hilarious. I thought my sides were going to split!

So where was I? Oh yeah, this boy invited us in and we were currently sitting on sofas and recliners. Gary was taking a long, thorough shower upstairs and we were left with his strange friends.

They all lacked social skills; purple over there had a scowl on and was ignoring us, while greenie was staying silent too. The raven haired one was just stuffing his face with a sandwich he made in the kitchen.

I heard someone nervously clear their throat and I looked up. Dawn was trying to start conversation. Of course. Dawn couldn't handle silence and it drove her insane! It's one of her pet peeves and will go to any lengths to have noise. That's partly why she talks so much .(Unfortunately)

"So guys," Dawn said awkwardly, trying to get the boys' attention. Greenie and raven looked up at her and waited expectantly. "Uh... Well, what are your names? I'm Dawn, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm Ash. Nice to meet you too!" The black haired boy said. I could obviously tell that he was relieved that there was conversation, albeit a stiff one.

"Hello, my name is Drew." The green one introduced politely. Dawn nodded and looked at the purple haired guy leaning against a wall away from us. He never looked at us.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Dawn called to him. The guy just took out his phone and plugged in some earbuds. I shared a what-is-with-this-guy? look with Dawn and I guess Ash noticed.

"Aw, don't mind Paul," Ash advised cheerfully, glancing at the moody teenager behind him,"he's not really social and he's in a bad mood. I mean, I don't know why but he stormed in here dripping water everywhere!"

"Uh, yeah! He he..." May said guilty,"by the way, I'm May. Wait, that rhymed!" I rolled my eyes at May's naivety. "Hey, I'm Misty." I said shortly, introducing myself. Leaf shifted on the recliner she was sitting on and chimed in,"I know that Gary and Ash already know who I am, but my name is Leaf. Leaf Green."

At that moment, I heard thumping from the staircase and we all turned to look. Gary was shuffling down the steps, drying his wet hair with a towel. He stopped when he saw us and slowly, ever so slowly, backed away to hide behind Paul. Leaf sighed, and called out,"Gary, don't be such a wuss! We're not gonna bite, you know!"

"Shut up Leaf," He grumbled," you know how long it took to get fully clean? I still feel sticky!" Drew smirked and said,"You do realize that a lot of us have videos and pictures of you, right? We are so showing Daisy!"

Gary's face paled and Leaf giggled."Daisy's probably going to post it on Facebook! Don't worry, only all of her friends, family, and everyone else is following her! Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know who Daisy is, she's Gary's older sister!"

May's stomach growled loudly and everyone turned to look at her. "May!" Dawn teased,"Your face is so red!" It was true. May's face turned cherry red when her stomach started to make its glorious presence known to everyone. I will never know how May eats so much and still maintains her petite frame. I on the other hand, have to exercise a lot. It's okay through, I like exercising.

"Haha", Dawn began, poking fun at May,"Looks like we have to head home before May's stomach kills her! Bye guys, nice to meet you!" May flushed again as she quickly disappeared through the front door. We all echoed her goodbye and we headed home (well, to Leaf's home) to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

After the girls' abrupt exit, Gary, Ash, Drew, and Paul were all silent. Finally Drew broke the silence. "Well that was... interesting."

"No," Gary butted in,"That was horrifying. At least they were hot!"

Paul rolled his eyes and Ash sighed at Gary's player-ish antics. It was well known that Gary was a player. Short and simple. He had more girlfriends than Ash, Paul, and Drew put together. Well, Ash was too childish to care about love, and Paul never wanted one. Drew had a couple flings here and there, but that was it. The point is, Gary didn't particularly care about the girls' feelings. He was always the one to break it off, usually leaving them crying. Ash never liked his method of getting girls. None of them did. Well, except for Gary.

"That blue haired girl was unbelievable." Paul grumbled.

"Anyway, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Drew asked. He was definitely ready.

"Uh... what's tomorrow?" Ash inquired, still muching on his sandwich. Gary facepalmed and replied,"Remember? We're going to Champion's Academy!"

Ash's face lit up and he felt something crawl into his lap. He looked down and found Pikachu snuggling into his jacket. Scratching it on its yellow ear, he whooped,"Pikachu! We're going to Champion's Academy tomorrow!" Pikachu chirruped happily and let out an excited bolt of lightning, frying Ash in the process.

"Wait," Drew wondered,"why were Leaf's friends over?" All of them sat there, pondering why there were all here. Paul spoke up.

"It doesn't matter. We'll probably never see them again."

* * *

><p>Leaf, May, Misty, and Dawn all sat at the dinner table, eating the delicious food Leaf's mother made. Everyone was chewing in silence, savouring every bite (especially May). Leaf thought about something.<p>

"Hey guys," She began," I thought Gary was home alone. Why were his friends there? I've never seen anyone but Ash over at his house before."

"I don't really know them Leaf. Besides, they never said why. We shouldn't worry about it though!" Dawn responded, digging her fork into the food on her plate.

"Yeah," Misty added," It's not like we're ever gonna see them again anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry if that took a crap load of time. I'm still new to the whole thing·_·<strong>


End file.
